


Through the Eyes of Science

by Elizabeth Lowry (Suz)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suz/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Lowry





	Through the Eyes of Science

**Through the Eyes of Science**

                                                                                                                     **Elizabeth Lowry**

 

 

 

_ Erection _ _is the blood flow temporarily increased and trapped in the penis so that it becomes elevated and enlarged. Vasocongestion in this and other areas is the man's primary physiological response to sexual stimulation._

 

            “Cut it out,” said Starsky. He was sitting at Hutch’s kitchen table.

            Hutch didn’t pay any attention. At least not to Starsky’s words. He was sitting next to him, looking at him pointedly. The forefinger of his right hand hovered within inches of Starsky's face.

            “Cut it out, I said.” Starsky rebuffed the questing forefinger without looking up from the clutter of papers in front of him.

            This time, neither Hutch nor his forefinger paid any attention.

            Starsky grabbed the finger in question and held it captive in his fist. He glared at the man sitting next to him at the table. “I am trying to make sense of all this insurance crap, and you are not helping any!”

            Hutch just smiled at him.

            Starsky pushed the finger back at his partner, releasing it with a jerk. His left hand searched through the pile of papers in front of him, but was impeded by the fact that his eyes kept glancing sidelong at Hutch instead of paying attention to the content of the forms.

            Hutch just kept smiling. His forefinger made slow circles in the air as it pushed closer and closer to Starsky. Starsky chose to ignore it rather than swat it away, hoping it would wither under his inattention. Instead, it landed on his neck, just at his hairline, just above his shirt collar, just where it was certain to institute a very basic human response.

            Starsky shivered.

            Hutch's finger traced Starsky’s hairline up around his ear, then curled around that ear several times until it decided to flick the fleshy earlobe. Starsky shut his eyes, hoping that action looked more like annoyance than pleasure.

            The finger became finger and thumb, rubbing Starsky’s earlobe, then the finger went solo again and ran down the line of his jaw. Four fingers settled under his chin, turning his head toward Hutch, as a thumb ran back and forth over his lower lip.

            Starsky took a deep breath, again hoping he sounded more exasperated than excited. But he wasn’t exasperated, and he didn’t open his eyes.

            Hutch’s thumb stroked Starsky’s lip a few more times, then fingers and thumb encircled Starsky’s neck, his palm flattened against his throat. The hand paused, probably feeling the strong pulse throbbing through Starsky’s carotid, then slid down toward the collarbone.

            Starsky opened his eyes, finding blue-on-blue staring intently at him. Hutch’s left hand reached over and unbuttoned each shirt button one by one, allowing his right hand to slide down Starsky’s button-by-button-revealed chest. When Hutch hit shirttail, both hands moved up to grab an edge of the shirt front and pull the shirt back off Starsky’s shoulders and down his arms and off his torso.

            Starsky kept his eyes fixed on his companion’s, not helping, but not hindering the removal of his shirt. Hutch’s hands ran up and down both of his arms, squeezing gently each time they ran over a muscle. Hutch moved his hands over Starsky’s shoulders, then both slid down to use a flat palm to cover each of his nipples.

            NipplesÑand cockÑresponded.

           

_The penis consists of three cylindrical masses of erectile tissue, two corpora cavernosa which lie side by side and above a third cord of erectile tissue. The expanded distal end of the corpus cavernosum forms the glans. The expanded corpus cavernosum extends in the midline to the point of entry of the prostatic urethra and is also covered by a sheet of skeletal muscle, the bulb cavernosus._

           

            Hutch lifted his hands from his partner’s chest and took Starsky’s hands in his. He stood, and Starsky followed, their eyes still locked. Hutch pulled him close, pulling Starsky’s hands around his waist and affixing them to the small of his back, their chests now so close they touched, and Hutch’s hands slid up Starsky’s back, then held Starsky’s head and brought their lips together.

            Starsky’s arms cinched around Hutch as soft, warm lips pressed against his. So soft and gentle at firstÑone long, luscious kiss, then tiny kisses painted themselves over every nerve ending in his lips. Starsky kept his own lips shut even as Hutch’s parted and pressed more insistent kisses on his mouth. Then a tongue swept over his lips and that tongue teased the line formed by his pressed-together lips and Starsky was unable to keep them together and Hutch entered his mouth with authority. Sucking, succulent kisses followed, as Hutch kept a tight grip on Starsky’s head and Starsky kept Hutch tight within his embrace. Hutch explored Starsky’s mouth and Starsky allowed it, showing his pleasure by sucking on Hutch’s tongue and finally pushing his own into Hutch’s mouth. Their tongues teased and jousted, their lips pressed and pulled, their mouths expanded and contracted.

            And then Hutch pulled away and dropped to his knees, his hands sure and swift at Starsky’s fly. Jeans were pushed down, then briefs, then stepped out of, and Hutch held on to Starsky’s outer thighs as his breath blew warm over Starsky’s cock. It stirred, aroused; Starsky grabbed the edge of the table with his right hand to steady himself.

            “Beautiful,” Hutch said quietly. His right hand lifted from Starsky’s left thigh, and the questing finger reappeared. It slowly ran down the underside of Starsky’s cock, then ran back up the front. Down the back, up the front; down the right side, then up the left; southeast by northwest; it measured and traced and defined.

            Starsky’s thigh muscles became rigid.

            Hutch’s finger ran back to the glans and, starting at the tip, ever so slowly traced circles around and around until his finger reached the coronaÑand then that finger circled the corona, as well as the frenulum, and back to the head. And each area responded, enlarging, creating more surface area for Hutch to play with, creating more erotic sensation for Starsky. Hutch concentrated on the head, running his finger over each and every molecule of skin, hitting each and every nerve ending under the skin, watching each and every twitch of Starsky’s cock.

            Starsky groaned and let more of his weight carry through his arms to the table, his eyes fluttering closed.

           

_When a man becomes sexually excited, the first change that occurs in the penis is the increasing of its length. Only then will the volume begin to increase, until it finally reaches the increase of about 200 percent, while the blood fills the arteries of the penis. When these arteries dilate, the blood pressure forces itÑnow with eight times the quantity that occurs in the flaccid penisÑto fill the cavernous spaces. Inside the cavernous bodies, the blood is absorbed by the erectible and spongeosum tissues, with its system of inflatable spaces. Thus, the erection is a two part process: the glans and the spongeosum tissues give volume, while the cavernous tissues give rigidity._

             

            Hutch’s finger suddenly left. Starsky opened his eyes and looked at his lover, who was standing in front of him, pulling his own sweater up over his head, pushing his own jeans down and off, revealing his own naked body to Starsky.

            Starsky knew that body, knew the way it moved and functioned, knew how it looked in health and in sickness, and was still stunned by how it reacted to his own. Hutch’s eyes became a double layer of blue: Ice over thunderstorm; hypnotic and hypnotized. A sheen skimmed over the blond’s golden-hued skin, accenting his plum-colored, swelling, hardening nipples.  Hutch was full, erect; his cock was long and strong and aroused; it was darkened and excited, and the vein underneath pulsed in anticipation.

            Hutch moved toward him and maneuvered their bodies until Starsky’s ass was pressed against the table edge; Starsky planted his hands firmly along that table edge and held on. Hutch once again sank to his knees, and this time took Starsky’s cock in his hands, holding it and thoroughly examining it as his thumbs ran along the sides and his palms stroked it and his fingers milked it.

            Starsky sucked in his breath with a sharp hiss, and Hutch tugged on his cock as if to generate more such sounds. Starsky looked down to see his own cock grown large and more excited, matching the dimensions of the lust in his gut and the love in his brain. His cock was darker than Hutch’s, more purple and dusky; it was hard and hard-looking, with a great vein pulsing underneath and a glistening head seeking its own reward.

            Hutch handled it alternately gently and roughly, stroking it quietly then pulling on it with gusto. Hutch took it in his fist and squeezed it, then released it; then hefted and fondled Starsky’s balls, then recaptured the aching member. Starsky’s cock grew rounder and thicker, as if trying to force open Hutch’s fist.

           

_The firmness of the erection depends on the maintaining of a high blood pressure in the cavernous bodies, and this depends on the veins. The blood flux system must close so that it avoids escape; otherwise, the erection will not be maintained._

           

            Hutch, cock still in his fist, moved it to the side so he could kiss and lick the inside of Starsky’s left thigh. Starsky gripped the table edge more tightly. Hutch held firmly to his cock, his thumb running over the head, his lips sucking on tender, taut skin. Then he moved the cock to his other hand, and his mouth fixed on Starsky’s right inner thigh, and Starsky groaned.

            Hutch sucked and licked, bruising the tender flesh of each thigh, keeping a controlling grip on Starsky’s cock but doing nothing more with it than keeping it out of the way.

            Starsky groaned and pleaded with each groan, reveling in the attention given sensitive body parts but desirous of more concentrated consideration on his cock. He wondered that Hutch could ignore the pulsing, throbbing, heat-generating machine in his hand

            Finally, finally, Hutch pressed closed lips against the tip of Starsky’s cock. Starsky’s inner thigh muscles began to quiver. Hutch’s tongue pushed through his closed lips and tapped the cock’s tip. Slowly at first, then faster, teasing the vulnerable organ. The tongue tattooed a message on the sensitive glans, clear and concise. _You are mine._

            Starsky began taking deep, heaving breaths.

            Hutch’s tongue swirled over and around the cock’s head, spreading wetness and slickness and heat over and throughout its length. Without warning he slipped his mouth over the first inch of Starsky’s penis, and the sensation of being captured and encased flooded Starsky’s body. His legs weakened and the table took even more of his body weight.

            Hutch sucked tenderly on the glans, then sucked in another inch, circling his tongue around the cock’s circumference. Nerve endings shot signals of pleasure to Starsky’s brain, and his breathing became more shallow and irregular. Hutch’s fist closed over the base of the cock and pulled and pushed it in and out of Hutch’s hot, wet, enthusiastic mouth.

            Starsky felt his entire body vibrate in tune with his cock.

            Hutch took more and more of Starsky into his mouth, his right hand guiding Starsky in and out, his left hand stroking Starsky’s ass, fingering his crack,  finding secret and sensitive places. Hutch’s ministrations seemed to last for hours, but were suddenly replaced byÑnothing, as Hutch pulled Starsky from his mouth and sat back.

            Hutch leaned forward and blew on his cock, sending cool air skimming over the burning flesh and searing his nerve endings. Starsky jerked, his entire body going rigid.

           

_Sexual congress both culminates and terminates in orgasm. The ejaculatory process occurs in two stages:_

 

_1) The first stage involves contractions of the entire genital tractÑfrom epididymis through seminal ducts to seminal vesicles. During the orgasmic phase prostatic fluid repeatedly is added to the seminal fluid content by regularly recurring contractions of the prostate gland._

_2) The second stage of ejaculation begins with a relaxation of the urethral esphincter at the base of the prostate, allowing the seminal fluid to flow into the distended urethral bulb and penile urethra. Contractions of muscles in the perineum (the region between testicles and anus) and the penis propel the fluid along the penile urethra._

           

            Hutch immediately took Starsky back into his mouth, sucking strongly, his hands grabbing into Starsky’s ass cheeks for stability and support. Starsky’s body bucked and shook, sharp grunts erupting from deep in his throat, intensely pleasurable contractions overwhelming his senses.

            Icy shivers shot out through his arms and shoulders, his thighs and calves, his back and abdomen. Spasms gripped his cock and perineum, and his balls throbbed, or ached, or both. For a second the world became fiery red, then silent white, and then dissolved into a disorienting phalanx of color.

            He looked down to see his lover cleaning off his glans with a wet tongue, then forming a loose fist around his cock to literally milk it empty. His legs trembled, and his arms quivered from the weight of supporting his body. Just in time, Hutch rose and pulled him into a tight embrace. Starsky managed to drape his arms around his partner’s shoulders and hang on as Hutch pressed his groin into Starsky’s.

            They danced without moving in that one spot, or rather Hutch moved his own body, and Starsky hung on. Hutch rocked and Starsky rocked with him, Hutch swayed and Starsky swayed as well. Starsky rested his head in that special place, the one that was now his alone, the one where Hutch’s neck and shoulder met, forming the perfect cradle.

            Slowly, Starsky regained balance and strength, and he cupped his hands around Hutch’s head and brought their lips together. Hutch’s lips were swollen and plump, a wonderful mouthful of solace and sex. Starsky sucked them and nibbled them, generating a lively flirtation from Hutch’s cock against his own. Lips against lips, cock against cock, bodies barely discernable as two distinct entities. They swayed and they rocked, they kissed and they humped, they allowed each other’s hands to roam freely.

            Starsky suddenly slipped from his partner’s grasp and descended to his knees. He hungrily licked and sucked Hutch’s cock, not interested in any tease or arousal but only in covering the long and luxurious organ with wetness and slickness and need.

           

_The prostate, perineum, and anal sphincter hold important roles in sexual orgasm. The important nerves of the genitourinary region, including those controlling erection, orgasm, and ejaculation, gather at the prostate and the perineum area._

           

            And then he was upright, pulling Hutch’s body into his, reestablishing  contact at hip and lip. Starsky again leaned against the kitchen table, reaching back to swipe the surface clean of obstructing bureaucracy. His ass caught the edge and he slid back to sit, Hutch still attached to him at mouth and groin. Starsky caught Hutch around the waist with his legs and rocked back, urging his lover to top him.

            Hutch disengaged and slipped his forearms under Starsky’s calves, lifting them to his shoulders. Starsky lay back as Hutch pulled his torso to the very limit of the table’s supporting surface, taking on the burden of Starsky’s lower weight. Starsky’s ass cheeks were grabbed and grasped, gripped and separated and held apart to facilitate entry of Hutch’s essential need.

            Hutch pushed in forcefully, experienced in the surroundings he entered, and the surroundings knew him as well. Hutch’s thumb rubbed and stretched Starsky’s perineum; his cock teased Starsky’s prostate. Starsky closed his eyes and concentrated on the mounting sensations, pinpricks of adrenalin piercing his skin, jolts of electricity penetrating his gut. Hutch seemed to fill him until his lungs were flattened against his chest wall, making oxygen scarce and consciousness slippery.

             Starsky’s back arched further and he groaned more deeply as Hutch not only advanced inward but took Starsky’s wakening cock in his hand. Hutch pulled and pushed, he pumped and prodded, and Starsky lost his place in the universe. Hutch squeezed from the outside and expanded from the inside, and Starsky reached for the only certainty he knew.

            They fell through the universe together.

            When they re-emerged from the infinite cosmos and gravity reclaimed their bodies they were fulfilled and spent, satisfied and exhausted, weakened and reborn. Hutch was leaning over and on top of him, and Starsky ran his hands through his lover’s silken hair. Hutch lifted up with effort and easily slipped out of him; Starsky lowered his legs and found strength to sit up. He slid off the table and back into Hutch’s arms, each one’s body supporting the other’s weight.

            They embraced, simply held each otherÑslowly stroked fatigued muscles and massaged tired limbs. Hutch ran a finger across Starsky’s neck, down his back, and circled a butt cheek. Starsky grabbed it and brought it up to his lips, kissed it tenderly, and hugged Hutch as tightly as he could.

            Hutch hugged Starsky back. “We’ll finish the insurance forms tomorrow,” he breathed into Starsky’s ear. “Tonight is just for us.” Hutch pushed gently away from Starsky, and offered him his forefinger. Starsky took it in his fist, and Hutch led him into the bedroom.


End file.
